It is often necessary to determine the location of a failed disk drive when the disk-array module that the subject disk belongs to is removed from its storage system for service. The loss of connectivity between the individual disk and the system to which it belongs prevents an individual responsible for servicing the storage system from identifying the failed disk. An apparatus and method for identifying failed disk drives is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/731,191 for “Onboard Indicator,” supra. Therein, circuitry for recording the identity of a disk-drive indicated by a host controller as having failed is located on-board a disk array module to which the disk drive belongs. The host controller, indicators identifying the failed drive, and circuitry for reading and driving the indicators are all located on-board the module. Additionally, reset circuitry for detecting and indicating whether service has been performed on the disk drive is located on the module.
As modules become more crowded, however, it has become more difficult to locate some or all of these components on-board the module.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for identifying failed disk drives on a disk drive module that has been removed from its in-service location using apparatus located off the module and readily placed in electrical communication therewith.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.